This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Natural resources, such as oil and gas, are a common source of fuel for a variety of applications. For example, oil and gas are often used to heat homes, to power vehicles, and to generate electrical power. Drilling and production systems are typically employed to access, extract, and otherwise harvest desired natural resources, such as oil and gas, that are located below the surface of the earth. These systems may be located onshore or offshore depending on the location of the desired natural resource. When a natural resource is located offshore (e.g., below a body of water), a subsea production system may be used to extract the natural resource. Such subsea production systems may include components located on a surface vessel, such as a rig or platform, as well as components located remotely from the surface vessel at a subsea location, typically at or near a subterranean formation (e.g., a well) at which the resource is located. For example, a subsea production system may include one or more subsea wellhead assemblies and Christmas trees for controlling the flow of a natural resource into or out of a well.
Additionally, a subsea production system may include one or more electrical components, such as pumps, motors, compressors, for example. For instance, the innate pressure within a well may decrease as a natural resource is extracted from the well over time, and a subsea pump may be used to facilitate the extraction of the natural resource from the well. The subsea production system may include a subsea power grid to provide power to the various electrical components of the subsea production system. To protect the electrical components from over-currents, the subsea production system may include fuses, which interrupt an electrical connection if the current flowing through the fuse is too high. Conventional fuses (e.g., surface or topside fuses) are designed to operate at a pressure of about one atmosphere (atm). To utilize conventional fuses for subsea applications, the fuses may be placed in one atm pressure vessels. The fuse vessels may be exposed to high pressures at subsea locations. Thus, the fuse vessels typically include thick walls to withstand the high pressures, which may increase the size, weight, and cost of the fuse vessels.